Sasha
'Sasha is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria . Appearance Sasha has dark-tone skin and dark brown hair worn with a dark orange headband. She also wears a light yellow shirt with a pizza monster in the middle and dark orange trim, matching pants, and brown shoes with yellow laces and grey soles. In Papa's Freezeria, her shirt changed its design (her sleeve holes changed from yellow to red). Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 Peppers (bottom right) * 8 Olives * 30 minutes * Sliced into 8 pieces Papa's Burgeria * Top Bun * Onion * Pickle * Lettuce * Well-Done Patty * Ketchup * Cheese * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita * Chicken * Nacho Cheese * White Rice * Black Beans * Peppers Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Yum & M's * Vanilla Syrup * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Syrup * Chocolate Chips * Cherry Papa's Pancakeria * 3 Pancakes * Whipped Cream * Blueberries * Raspberries * Blueberry Syrup * Drink: ** Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Wingeria * 4 Medium Wings * 8 Buffalo Boneless Wings * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Cheddarwurst in a Pretzel Bun * Cheese * Mustard * Mayo * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Lemon Mist ** Large Cheddar Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner A * Zebra Stripe Cake * Black Frosting * Vanilla Drizzle *Cupcake 1: ** Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: ** Creameo Bits ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) ** Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Cherry in other holidays) ** Candy Corn (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Yum n M's *Powsicle Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Wildberry Derps *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Cellentani (Gnocchi in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Cheddar Cheese (Parmesan Cheese in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *4 Chickens *5 Chili Peppers (No other toppings in other holidays) *Cresent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Caramel Apple *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Nuts *Cherry, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Cocoa Powder (Chocolate in other holidays) **Vanilla Drizzle *Chocolate Acorn Donut with Boston Cream (Roll in other holidays) **Cocoa Powder (Chocolate in other holidays) **Chocolate Chips *Regular Ring Donut **Vanilla Icing **Candy Corn Drizzle (Dreamsicle in other holidays) **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Rainbow in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Medium Wings *8 Parmesan Boneless Wings *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She defeated Lisa but later she lost to Utah. *2012: She lost to Mindy. *2013: She lost to Ivy. *2014: She defeated Skyler but later lost to Scooter in the division finals. Although she did make 2nd place in the Mango division with Timm. Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria, she's unlockable along with Yum 'n' Ms. *In Hot Doggeria, she's unlockable along with Cheddarwurst. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlockable along with Candy Jack-O-Lantern. *In Donuteria she is unlocked with Cocoa Powder. Trivia *Her two favorite foods are pizza and cheese, since she is a fan of Pizza Monsters. *Her shirt is available on on Flipline Shop. *She did okay in Papa's Next Chefs 2011 and 2014, but she didn't do well during 2012 or 2013. *In Cupcakeria , her favorite holiday is Halloween , where she is dressed as a pizza monster. *For some reason, in Pastaria , she won't order the cheesy bread (she orders garlic bread, or the cresent roll later in the ranks) even though she prefers cheese. *Like Greg, Sarge Fan, Radlynn, and Olivia, she is a fan of one of the villain foods (Trishna is not included because she likes a drink, not a villain). *She only won one match in Papa's Next Chefs, which was in 2014, against Skyler. *She is the only customer to be unlocked with two different mixables in the Papa's Freezeria series. Gallery 73jkkbfweigtr784wgbfyiw.png 76805-sasha-perfectwingeria.jpg Halloween2012.jpg|Sasha dressed as a Pizza Monster for Halloween. Trick or Treat.jpg 9.jpg|Sasha's thumbs up Sasha.JPG|Sasha's original Appearance Sasha Pefect.jpg S.jpg|Sasha with the "S" customers Madsasha.jpg|'I'm sorry, I DIDN'T ORDER THIS JUNK!! And no drink!|link=Papa's Hot Doggeria Sasha Order.PNG|Sasha's Order in Freezeria 7.jpg Monster sasha.png Papa's Pancakeria.png|Sasha's perfect order in Pancakeria Sad Sasha.png|Sasha is looking sad in Papa's Pancakeria. Sasha at the halloween.jpeg unlocked sasha.png|Sasha's Halloween Costume Robby and Sasha.png|Robby and Sasha...the perfect match'''!!!! Mad sasha.png|Sasha hates spices. sasha.jpg|The Sleepy Sasha... Poor Sasha in Pizzeria.png Perfect Breakfast for Sasha.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 2.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 3.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 4.png Perfect Pasta for Sasha 5.png 1393572_558622624225583_2103377871_n.jpg|sasha's comand in papa's burgeria HD 7r6yutujhuk,.jpg|sasha chibi maker Perfectsasha.png Asco.png|Angry Sasha Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.41.png Sasha unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.15.33.png|Sasha is not pleased Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.06.25.png|Sasha playing Steak And Jake Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.06.28.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.29.04.png|Sasha is not happy with Utah's donuts on the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.04.02.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.04.07.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.49.png Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.03.51.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:S Characters